I Am Kudo
by Hikan-teki na Rakkan
Summary: What happenes if the fabric of time and reality is messed up and Conan gets to see himself in a parallel reality as Shinichi? Read on to find out! As usual, perfect English not included! ^^;


I Am Kudo

This story is the improved verison of my first attempt which is the result of an inspiration from Leah Cannon's one-shot fanfic!(So that means that half the credits would go to you, thanx Leah!) In addition, I was tempted to improve this as Leah had advised me that there was room for it! So further credits for Leah! But this story is in no way related to A Shinichian Conan! Sheez, cos this is much waaay off... but what else couldn't happen when a 17 year old turns 7 overnight? And sorry, but I'm a Japanese geek! So there isn't any Japanese greetings in here. =D  
As per normal, Aoyama owns his characters... big time, so don't sue me!

I Am Kudo   
One shot!   
A Detective Conan Fanfic

There was a very bright flash.

Conan blinked his eyes once, then twice as he slowly regained his sight from that extreme flash. He looked around him and found himself in the Professor's lab as Conan. Which meant...  
  
"Professor! Your cure is a total failure! Look at me, I'm still stuck in this form!" Conan blew up, obviously pretty worked up by the fact that he was still... Conan.

But there was still no response. The Professor and Ai had probably saw the results and ran off to allow him to cool himself off.

He walked up the stairs and out of the lab to head "home". Since there's no use fussing over the results, this would have to wait. There may be some cases up waiting to be solved.

He shut the gates behind him as he headed for the Mouris' residence. But something caught his attention as he had stopped in his tracks.

There was music and laughter coming from somewhere near him... no, a place where he knew well, to be precise.

His house. His real home.

He turned around and peek through the gates and saw Ran, Professor Agasa, Heiji, Sonoko, Kazuha and some other classmates of his enjoying themselves, barbecuing away.  
But wait a second... He saw someone else.

Shinichi.

'Shinichi?' he thought, totally bewildered. 'No, it couldn't be... if he's Shinichi, then... but I'm Shinichi!'

He stepped through the gates, determined to find out the truth. He followed the teenager until he reached an isolated corner before he finally spoke up.

"Are you Mr Kudo?" he asked in his sweetest voice and the most innocent smile.

Shinichi was alerted, and he looked around before finally bending down to face the little boy.

"Yes, I am. Who might you be?" smiled Shinichi.  
  
Conan could not believe it. This guy's indeed him! He just couldn't believe the mess he got himself into yet again.

"Hey, Shinichi! Hurry up, the food's getting burnt!" shouted Professor Agasa.

"Coming!" Shinichi replied, leaving Conan unattended for a brief second. After which, he turned back round and bent down saying, "Now where was I? Who... Hey!" But Conan was already nowhere in sight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Since I'm here, I might as well visit those guys.' Conan thought to himself. 'Anyway, I pretty curious how they are doing in this parallel dimension.'

Conan quickened his pace and headed for the playground which he knew well. Hiding in the corner, he could clearly see three familiar kids having fun with each other. But he made no further attempt to approach them.

'Yup, just as I thought, they are still pretty much the same.' smiled Conan as he walked away from the site, leaving the three kids alone to play their game.

Conan's head was in a mess. He was too perturbed over all these unrealistic facts. For a moment, he felt pretty alone and lost, and he kept on walking around the area in circles. Finally after some time, he stopped for a brief moment to think about the next step he should take. Reasoning himself for a while, he then decided to head back to where all these mess had started from.

He crept silently into the huge house and made his way across the living room. Unfortunately as he was doing so, he bumped into someone he didn't want to see or least expected to see in that day. Himself... Shinichi.

Conan's spectacles fell onto the floor as he came face to face with Shinichi. For a brief moment, both characters stared at each other in silence. But the silence didn't lasted long as Shinichi took a few steps back, gasping for air as well as stating, "You know, you look so much like me when I was a kid."

Conan gave a sorrowful smile as he managed to make out the words, "That's because I AM you."

The reaction was expectable. Shinichi was totally too shocked for words. Conan took this opportunity to explain every single detail... at least those that he knew of. Shinichi was still too surprised and shocked for anything. He was practically hanging to the edge of the world while trying to stay calm at the same time. This was way to far fetched.

"This is it, I've had enough. Whoever sent you here must really be out of his mind," Shinichi scoffed as he tried to get out of the house.

"These are the facts... you can't run away from them." Conan said harshly. "I knew you can't accept them all of a sudden... but I shall tell you my story if you care to take a seat."

Shinichi stood still for a second, trying to take in all the bizarre facts into his highly intelligent brain. He tried hard to find an answer in his brain, but when he couldn't, his curiosity led him to a seat in front of Conan.

Conan nodded his head as Shinichi settled down on the chair. He started to recall those bitter memories on that fateful night and all that has happened ever since. Shinichi was listening very attentively, but he just couldn't make any sense out of this. He just shook his head, saying, "This just doesn't make any sense... but at this current situation, I'll just have to take it as it is."

Conan smiled a natural smile the first time for that day. Shinichi had finally bought his story. Now all he wants to know was how the people were doing in this reality... especially Ran, Himself and Kogoro.

Shinichi seemed to be able to read his mind as he looked up saying, "As you can see, I'm in one piece and I'm still one hot and famous high school detective. As for Ran, she's doing pretty well in school and in karate, not to mention that she is also doing pretty well in FIXING me." laughed Shinichi, which Conan too, found amusing.

"Kogoro is still, pretty out of business and I heard from Ran that he went for a job interview as a security officer."

"Really?" Conan beamed at this piece of information. "At least something is right in this reality! By the way, didn't you treat Ran to the funfair after she came in first in the karate competition?"

"I did intend to, but I fell and injured myself while trying to dodge Ran's attacks." Shinichi replied sheepishly.

"I can't believe you're so pathetic ... " Conan laughed.

"Well, I'm not as pathetic as you've said. You should know better. I managed to dodge all of Ran's attacks... almost all of it, until I got too carried away and had to dodge an incoming bicycle instead. And that's how I fell into the drain. But it was a good thing that it happened this way, or I would have ..." Shinichi paused, realizing that he had said what he shouldn't have.

"Its alright." Conan reassured.

"Well, its getting late... you wanna come over to my... I mean our place? Everybody is over there for a sleep over tonight." Shinichi said invitingly.

Before Conan could reply, he found a patch of light surrounding him. He could feel himself getting lighter and lighter.

Both parties had no idea what was happening but they had a pretty good idea what was going on. They quickly got their words out before they were separated by their parallel differences. Each hoped the best for their counterparts. With Shinichi hoping that Conan would be able to get his cure and finally returned to his true form and Conan wishing that Shinichi would never, ever, in any circumstances meet the Black Organisation.

"All the best! Take good care of Ran and ME for me! And as always... Pursue the TRUTH!" shouted both counterparts to each other.   



End file.
